This invention relates to a container for toner of the type used in copiers and printers. More specifically, it relates to a toner container having a cover which prevents the escape of toner before the toner container is installed in a copier or printer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,993, granted May 24, 1994 to Corby et al, shows a toner container having a containing portion with a base having an opening through which toner falls into a sump in a receiving apparatus. A cover is positioned to move through an arcuate path from a position covering the opening to a position along a sidewall of the containing portion uncovering the opening. A guide means guides the cover in its movement through the arcuate path. The cover is made of a material flexible enough to move through the arcuate path but stiff enough to be pushed back into its covering position before the container is removed. Compliant seals are located in the guide means around the opening to prevent the escape of toner when the cover is in its covering position.
The reference also discloses that the cover be lockable in its closed position when the container is not in the receiving apparatus and that the lock be automatically releasable by the receiving apparatus.